Big Hero 6 Fanfiction
by Big Hero 6 Lover152
Summary: (This story a lot of people will just hate it. I am doing this because I have a crush on Hiro.) Hiro meet a new student called Mikaru Soyo. They become friends and bgvxhbfg. One day Mikaru's sister, Mei, dissappears. She was upset, but then she realize that her sister is alive and tries to take revenge on Mikaru. And she will join to the Big Hero 6 team temporaly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hiro meets Mikaru

It was a normal day in SFIT, the friends of Hiro were planning for months a trip to the Mui casacades for an important experiment about hydropower. All were ready except…. Hiro. He forgot something very important the day of the trip, and he was in his lab thinking about it. When the door opened it was Honey Lemon, Gogo , Wasabi and Fred. It seems that Honey Lemon was too excited. She saw Hiro in the middle of the room walking and thinking at the same time. Wasabi asked him.

"Are you ready to go?" Hiro startled, he didin´t now they were on the door. He looked worried, something was going on. Then he said.

"I don't know guys, I had something important to do. But I forgot it." Honey Lemon asked him.

"Do you have a calendar or something were you wrote that?" Hiro's eyes lit, he had a piece of paper were he wrote it, it was…. THERE! Near his Mega-bot it was the tiny piece of paper . He grabbed it and his smile turned in to a worried face. He looked at his friends and he said.

"Sorry guys" He sighed. "I can´t go to the trip. There´s a new student that I need to show around " Gogo said.

"Well…. If you want we can stay here." Hiro stammered.

"N-no you have to go, anyways. Thanks for understanding." Fred was grabbing a bag of chips and he said whit his mouth full of chips.

"okay, then…. Bye Hiro!" And they leaved the room walking to the elevator. Hiro was a little upset, he really wanted to go. But he didn't remember who was the student. He looked at the window, his friends were almost leaving. Then he heard a person grunting, a girl we can say. He went to hall and he saw a girl, of long brown hair, wearing jeans and boots. Her shirt was color coral and her skin was a lightly color olive. She was carry a box full of balls made of magnesium, those are like 12 kilos. The balls of magnesium are too heavy. So he decided to help her. He grabbed the box, the girl startled. The saw each other few seconds . Until Hiro said.

"Hi" He was a little blushed. The girl finally talked to him.

"Hi, thanks for helping me. If those things fall down its gonna be a huge-" The girl stopped, she saw Hiro again. She smiled and asked.

"Wait, you are Hiro Hamada?" He was surprised, how she now him? He asked her.

"How do you know my name?" She smiled again, it looks that she smiled a lot. She told him.

"You are Hiro Hamada, you are a robotics genius. And also…. They told me that today you will show me the school"

Hiro got surprised, she was the new student? He just asked her.

" You are the new student….?"

"Mikaru Soyo" She said, that was her name. At the time she said it her voice sounded with a sweet tone. She seems a nice girl. Her eyes were like two emeralds, shinning when she was happy. And she really was. Hiro felt something really strange, something he never felt before. Everytime he looked at her, he just blushed. He loved to see her smiling. He didn't know why. However, he had an idea.

"Would you like visit my lab before the tour?" Her eyes lit, she gave him the biggest smile ever. Then she just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New invention.

Mikaru was finally in the lab of Hiro, she was excited. Mikaru admire Hiro, because he is 14 just like her, and he was a prodigy of robotics. Mikaru was always alone in her school. She was a nerd, and all girls didn't liked science or robotics. She stayed alone all the day until she came home. Find Hiro was awesome for her, someone like her. She looked at everything in the lab. She was amazed, she looked at Hiro's Mega-Bot and she asked.

"You made this?" Hiro looked at her, he didn't now if talk to her about bot-fights, but he didn't have any other excuse so he just told her the true.

"Yes, I used it on bot-fights. Are…." Mikaru exclaimed .

"¡Magnetic-Bearing Servos!" Hiro was surprised, just few persons know that kind of technology , Mikaru was a little ashamed by her answer.

"Sorry, its just…. I read so much about them. But they didn't know what were those things in the country I lived"

"Were do you lived before?" Hiro asked.

"Germany" Mikaru said, but she didn't have that kind of accent.

"You don't have a German accent" Hiro said.

"I borned in San Fransokyo but I moved to Germany 7 years ago." She said.

"Why did you moved here?" Hiro asked, Mikaru got nervous. She didn't want to tell him the truth so she changed the subject.

"I've been working on something. You want to see it?" Hiro knew she changed the subjet , but still that he just nodded.

Mikaru grabbed from her pocket a tiny blue circle, inside of it there were a lot of tiny wires. It looked like a chip.

"What is that?" Hiro asked.

"I call it a neuro-magnet. Contains a magnet that is connected to all neurons and you can control objects with your mind such as telekinesis but with science."Mikaru was happy, showing her new invention to a robotics genius.

"Cool, can I try?" Hiro asked.

"Sure" Mikaru said, and she put the neuro-magnet near Hiro´s ear. Hiro looked at Mikaru and she just smiled at him. He blushed but then he tried to move a little plastic box full of smooth little rocks for decoration that Wasabi gave him. The box was in the air. Hiro was excited, he was moving things with his mind!. And then the box crashed in the floor. The little rocks were in all the lab.

"I knew that will happen, is not ready yet" Mikaru said. "I'll help you cleaning" She was walking but then she stumbles. Hiro catches Mikaru but in a awkward posture like if there were dancing tango. That was really awkward, both blushed. And then they heard a voice.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Gogo asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bad News.

All the friends of Hiro were looking at him and Mikaru with a face of O-O Fred just said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" They looked each other again, Hiro dropped Mikaru and she said.

"Auh!" Then Baymax activates and walks into Mikaru, he helped her to stand up and she asked.

"Who is the giant marshmallow?" Baymax answered the question with his always phrase.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." Mikaru looked at Baymax and she said.

"You are the cutest thing I've ever seen!" And she hugged Baymax. Then she looked at Hiro's friends and Honey Lemon asked.

"Who is your new friend Hiro?" Whit a awkward tone. He stammered.

"Sh-she, is the new student. Mikaru Soyo." She just smiled awkwardly. Then a cellphone started to ring, it wasn't Honey Lemon's tone, or Gogo, or Fred, or Wasabi. It was Mikaru's tone. She laughed awkwardly. And said.

"Ha-ha-ha, its my phone. Excuse me just for a second" And she walked out of the lab. When they were all the six friends alone, Hiro stammered.

"I-it doesen't looked what it seems" Honey Lemon was all excited. Then she was almost to explote and she exclaimed.

"You and her make the best couple EVER!" She shut her self.

"Sorry, I coulden't take it" Hiro looked at Honey Lemon and said.

" Ok? Anyways. She is new so… don't bother her please" Gogo and Fred crossed eyes with Wasabi.

"Its okay Hiro. She looks like a nice girl and…" Wasabi said.

"it seems that you like her" Fred said.

"What!" Hiro exclaimed .

Baymax started to say his information about Hiro.

"Your hormonal levels are rising. Diagnosis: In l-" Then they heard a crying from the hall. And some words.

"N-no, Sarah please. Tell me that is not true. O-ok I'll be there in few minutes" She sniffed. "Just… Wait" It was Mikaru's voice. She cleaned up her tears and she walked into the lab. Everyone looked at her worried. She just said.

"I have to go. Nice to meet you all" And she runs away. Hiro followed her and when the elevator was almost to close whit Mikaru screamed.

"Mikaru wait!" She stopped the elevator and they looked each other for some seconds.

Then Hiro just whispered. "If you need a friend, I'll be there" Mikaru smiled. A tear was in the face of Mikaru. She also whispered. "Thanks, Hiro" And the elevator closed slowly. Hiro just thinked

"What just happened?" And he walks away from the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The way home.

It has been one week and no one has seen Mikaru in SFIT. Hiro and his friends were worried, what happened to her? One day later, Hiro and his friends stayed extra hours for a project that they had to do. Hiro looked at the window of his lab. Also Fred, they saw a shadow under a tree. The shadow started to cry and then Fred exclaimed.

"Hey guys look, a ghost!" The friends went to the window and they also saw the shadow.

"It doesen't look like a ghost Fred." Gogo said. Honey Lemon looked again and she said.

"Guys, I think that ghost is Mikaru. Look" She pointed too the tree and they saw Mikaru's face. Mikaru saw them, she got up and ran away.

"I have to talk with her!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Why?" Wasabi asked.

"Uhmm…. personal things?" They looked at him, Fred laughed.

"Haha right. Personal things, if you just wanna talk to her just go ahead" Hiro just smiled awkwardly and ran away. He wanted to catch up Mikaru, and then he finally saw her in the bus station.

"Mikaru!" He exclaimed. Mikaru saw him, she looked really impatient. Then Hiro was next to her and Mikaru startled.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to know why you didn't come the last week.I told you if you need a friend I'll be there " Mikaru was amazed, no one never have been worried for her before.

"If you want, we can talk on your way to your house" Hiro said. She nodded. The bus stopped and Mikaru get in to the bus whit Hiro. They took a seat and the started to talk.

"Do you like SFIT?" Hiro asked her.

"Yes, me and my sister where always going to see what was people inventing, I was like 6 years old. " Hiro was worried for her, she reminded to someone. But he didn't know who was. The way that she talked, she had a sweet voice. The bus stopped and Mikaru stand up and she said.

"My house its close, if you wanna come.." Hiro looked at her, the eyes of Mikaru where off. Something happened and it seemed really bad. They were walking on the street and they didn't talked or looked eachother. The silence of the night. Just the sound of the crickets and cars. They stopped in a little building, there was a hole on the building and Mikaru said.

"Get in" Hiro was confused. That was her house? It seems more like an abandoned house like those of horror movies.

"You live here?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, I know that it seems creepy from the outside but inside is like a normal house." And she smiled.

"Are you scared or what?" she said.

"N-no, I´m .. just a little"Hiro stammered.

"It's a little bit dark in there but I obviously will turn up the lights, if I found them"

Hiro and Mikaru get in the building. Hiro was a little bit scared. He heard a sound and in act of reflection he hugged Mikaru. Then someone turned up the lights. It was a woman, of red-brown hair, white skin and blue eyes. She stared at them few seconds until Mikaru said.

"Hiro, personal space please" And he saw he was hugging Mikaru. Both blushed, and then the woman laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: She's not here.

Mikaru and Hiro were looking at the woman. Mikaru was a little upset, then she said.

"Sarah, what's so funny?!" The woman took breath and she said.

"Your faces, were so funny"

"Sarah, you are too inmature. And you have 21." Mikaru said.

"And… who is that boy?" Sarah asked.

"He is Hiro Hamada, he is-" Sarah interrupt Mikaru.

"Wait, you talk me about him all the time. About his eyes, hair-" Hiro looked at Mikaru and she smiled awkwardly.

"Sarah!" Mikaru whispered. Sarah stopped and she said.

"I mean, nice to meet you Hiro"

Sarah was going to the living room. Inside of the house was amazing. There were a lot of lights and little crystals hanging from ceiling and the furniture it looked that was made of velvet, and next to a chair was a little table with walls were color cream and the floor was made of clear wood. How a house that it looks abandoned from outside, inside its like a normal and beautiful house?Hiro looked up and Mikaru looked at Hiro and she said.

"Sorry if there's a lot of light. Sarah likes that decoration" Hiro laughed and said.

"Its okay, your house is prettier than my house, Sarah is your sister?"

"No, she is like my… babysitter?" Hiro laughed again but this time with a scoff tone.

"You have a babysitter and you are of my age?!"

"Well, my parents hired her when I was like 4 years old" Hiro stopped to laugh and he asked.

"Speaking of parents, Were are yours?" Mikaru breath and she started to talk slowly.

"My parents, abandoned me and my sister two years ago. I don't know why" Hiro looked at her, that kind of feeling.

"I know how it feels" Mikaru smiled sadly and she sighed. She went to the living room and she opened a crate. When she was sitting in a chair,Hiro asked her

"What do you have in your hands" She looked at the paper and she stammered.

"I-it's a picture of my family"

"Can I see it?" Hiro asked.

"Sure"

And Mikaru gave to Hiro the picture, in the picture there were the parents of Mikaru, and Mikaru was in the middle, next to her was a girl, of a lightly brown hair, white skin and grey eyes. But one thing it doesen't seemed right, her parents had blue and grey eyes and white skin. Mikaru had olive skin and green eyes. For not to worry her, he just said.

"It's a pretty picture. Who is that girl next to you?" Mikaru sniffed, it looks like she wanted to cry. Then she just talked.

"She was my sister, Mei. She disappeared the day I entered to SFIT, the day I met you" Hiro tought that was the reason why Mikaru leaved early that day. Hiro just wanted to share his feelings with Mikaru.

"It seems that we have a lot in common, my parents died when I was three and my brother Tadashi, died in a fire few months ago." Mikaru was surprised, someone finally understand her. She was sad and Hiro too because of their memories so Mikaru stanted up and said.

"I want to show you something" And Hiro just followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The painting room.

The room was dark, Hiro couldn't see anything.

"Do not move" Mikaru said, he couldn't see her either . And then the lights turn on. The room was full of paintings, beautiful paintings. Some of them were done, other paintings were covered by a white blanket, full of dust.

"What is this this room?" Hiro asked. Mikaru in that moment took off a blanket and she showed him a beautiful painting. It was a cherry tree, under the tree was Mikaru, just like the moment when Hiro saw her. Then Mikaru gave him an explanation.

"This is my favorite place in the world, full of beautiful paintings that me and Mei painted. The most beautiful ones were painted by Mei" Hiro was amazed, Mikaru had talent.

" This painting I didn't finished yet, this consist in put under the tree someone important of my life. I already painted Sarah, my parents and Mei. So I think that I'm going to leave it like that."

"You are an awesome artist, I saw you few hours ago sitting like that under the tree in front of my lab" Mikaru smiled, all that memories she had of that place.

"Well it just that,when we were here on vacay here in San Fransokyo sometimes, me and my sister were always there watching an awesome student building robots and stuff. He always was wearing a cap, and Mei had a crush on him" Hiro's eyes lit, he knew that she was talking about his brother Tadashi.

"He was my brother, Tadashi ." Mikaru coulden't believe it, all those years she saw Hiro's brother. He seemed like a nice guy. When he tried to fix something, he never give up. Know that he is death also was painful, her inspiration was gone.

"I'm sorry about your sister" Hiro didn't know what to talk about.

"Its okay, you know… Maybe your brother died, but you know he is in a better place. But Mei, I don't if she is fine or she is in danger. Every day I'm just worried for her" The reflection of her sister was in her eyes, it seemed that she missed her a lot. Hiro wanted to stay more time with Mikaru but then he saw the clock in the room and exclaimed.

" Gosh, its late!" Mikaru stared at him, she also wanted to stay more time whit Hiro.

"You need to leave?" Mikaru asked.

"Yes, Im sorry.. Its just that my aunt most be worried. You can go to my house one day if you want" Mikaru nodded. And she said.

"Ok, you really understand how I feel" Hiro smiled, when he was on the hole in the wall. He stopped and he asked.

"You are going tomorrow to college, I want to present you someone" Mikaru stopped, she was thinking. She sighed and said.

"Maybe, but don't wait all day for me" Hiro smiled sadly, before he leaved ,Mikaru hugged him and whispered into his ear slowly."Thank you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You are wrong.

Hiro was in the door of his house, he knocked nervous because maybe aunt Cass will be worried or angry. Aunt Cass opened the door, she was eating a donut again. Hiro looked at her and aunt Cass said with her mouth full of food.

"Hiro you know, is stress" He laughed and he walked into his house.

"Where have you been all this time knucklehead?" Cass asked, it was a little bit late.

"I was in the house of a friend" Hiro said.

"Really, because I called all your friends and you were not in their houses." Hiro was nervous, if he tell Cass about Mikaru she will turn crazy. But he didn't have any option.

"It was a new friend, her name is Mikaru" Cass smiled and her eyes were really open.

"And…. She is a close friend, I mean a really CLOSE friend" Cass said insinuating something.

"Why does everyone just think that?, its annoying" Hiro said, it seems that he was tired so Cass just said.

"Well, the dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry" She yawned. "Good night" Hiro went upstairs and he saw Baymax, he was charging. Hiro talked with Baymax.

"Baymax do you remember Mikaru? The girl of brown hair and green eyes" Baymax walked toward Hiro and he said.

"Yes" Hiro smiled. He was thinking of something, Mochi was in his bed and Hiro looked at him. Mochi was purring and then Hiro put him on the floor.

"Mikaru remind me of someone, I don't know who. Her voice everytime I hear it, its like I´ve heard it before."

"In puberty, things can be confusing. In this case it seems that growing up is changing your emotional states, body and thinking. Thinking of one single person too much all the day is a case of-" Hiro interrupt him.

"I don't have a crush on Mikaru!, just because I love the way that she smiles, her voice or I am thinking of her all time it doesen´t mean that I -" Baymax moved his head to the right and blinked twice.

"Well…. Maybe you are right Baymax. But I don't know, I just met her." He yawned, he jumped to his bed and said.

"Mikaru is just like me, finally someone who understands how I feel" He smiled, he was thinking again of Mikaru. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, he knew that voice. It was Tadashi´s voice telling him something, but how? A tear came of in Hiro's face, he missed so much Tadashi and all those moments he shared whit him disappeared, just like nothing happened before. Then Hiro had a flashback.

"Tadashi what's going on?" Cass asked. That moment happened like when Hiro was 6 years old.

"I don't know where's Hiro, I searched in all the house and I don't find him." Tadashi said,. Hiro was under a blanket, he giggled and Tadashi smiled. Tadashi walked slowly and took off the blanket, Hiro and Tadashi laughed and Cass too. One thing that he forgot to remember it was that they were playing hide and seek.

"I miss him so much" Hiro said, he cried a little bit and he fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Invitation.

Hiro was in his lab testing a new rocket shoes that he made for Mochi but now he was trying to make for a human, he put them in his feet but accidentally he activated the propellers and he started flying all his lab. In the door was Mikaru, she looked upset but when she saw Hiro flying all around his lab she grabbed her phone and she started to record him. She was laughing so hard that Hiro heard finally was on the floor when he saw Mikaru and he blushed, then he saw that she got her phone.

"Mikaru you are here and….Did you saw all that?" Hiro asked, Mikaru laughed again.

" Yes, now I´ve seen everything."Hiro looked at Mikaru's phone.

"Did you recorded me?" Mikaru was laughing and she said.

"No… Maybe?" Hiro smiled and he sighed.

"Mikaru, give me the phone" She walked into Hiro's lab and she smiled.

"No" Hiro got a little bit angry.

" Mikaru give me the phone! First of all, what your going to do with the video?" Hiro asked.

"Good question, I don't know but anyways I'm not giving this phone to you" She was playing but Hiro didn't know that. Hiro grabbed the phone of Mikaru and she started to pull the phone.

"Mikaru give me it! Please" She laughed again, she grunted trying to take the phone.

"Ok Hiro, try to catch it"She grabbed the phone and she run away to her lab, Hiro started to see that she was just playing and he followed Mikaru. When he was in the lab of Mikaru he didn't saw her, he heard a noise and he looked at the ceiling. He saw Mikaru there, she had in her wrist some kind of bracelets. Suddenly, she felt down of the ceiling.

"Watch out!" Mikaru screamed, and she felt on the floor really hard. Hiro helped her to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked, she smiled. She grabbed the phone, she started to do something with the phone and she looked at Hiro. She laughed and she said.

"I'm okay, and I erased the video. Sorry for that, I was just playing." Hiro smiled and both laughed.

"What are those things you have on your wrists?"Hiro asked. She looked at them and said.

"Are another inventions I made. Are bracelets that contains magnets, I call them the…" Then Fred ran into the lab and he gave Mikaru and Hiro some kind of invitation, behind of him was Gogo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon. He looked really impatient.

"Fred, what is this?" Hiro stopped to moving and he said.

"Are invitations for the opening of the new technology center that my dad built. It's a formal party but the good part is when everyone get before that is a long speech that one student needs to do, and that student is… Mikaru."

"Me!?" Mikaru exclaimed. "Why me!?

"Because you are the newest person in SFIT, and I didn't wanted to do it" Mikaru sighed.

"Ok, I'll do it. But sometimes I just get mad in front of a lot of people. How much persons are going?"

"All school" Mikaru looked at her phone and she gasped.

"I have to leave, I'm late for something. Bye!" And she ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Hidden Garden.

At the night, all SFIT was at Fred's mansion, all with gala dresses. Gogo was complaining about her dress while she was walking with her friends.

"I hate dresses, they are just too uncomfortable." Honey Lemon replied.

"Gogo, you look really pretty. And it's a formal party"

"Look at me, I look like a 9 year old" Honey Lemon smiled trying to convince Gogo. Gogo sighed, she looked at the dress again and she said.

"Now I think that it looks cool on me. But still that I don't like dresses" Honey Lemon laughed. When everyone was in the dance floor ,Gogo and Honey Lemon were just finding someone to dance with, Baymax was with Hiro and Mikaru. The only person who had a date was Wasabi. Fred just asked to Gogo.

"Would you like to dance?" Gogo blushed and she got a little bit angry but she also wanted to dance with him so.

"Yes, just because I'm bored!" And he took her to the dance floor. Hiro and Mikaru were looking at Honey Lemon worried, Honey Lemon was looking for someone, then she lost in the crowd. Hiro got nervous, he was just with Miakru not as a date. Hiro stammered.

"W-would y-you like to d-dance with me?" Mikaru looked at him confused, he was talking to her? She blushed but then she just said.

"Hiro, are you serious? We are fourteen, and I don't know how to dance." Baymax got lost in the crowd too, trying to follow a moth.

"I can teach you" Hiro said, he told himself stupid because he didn't know how to dance too.

"You don't know how to dance right?" Mikaru asked. Hiro smiled awkwardly and he nodded saying no.

"What are we going do? We can't I found that way to dance really stupid" Mikaru said. Then Hiro got an idea.

"Follow me" Hiro grabbed the arm of Mikaru and he started to run.

"Hiro! Where are you taking me?" He answered her question when they were on a big garden full of flowers and fountains. The trees were big and from them they were hanging little lights.

"What is this place?" Miakru asked.

"I call it The Hidden Garden, because no one just come here. Even Fred doesn´t know that exist." Hiro smiled, he looked at Mikaru's face and she was so happy. It seemed that she loved that place. Then Hiro knew that he was alone with Mikaru, he got nervous. Mikaru walked toward Hiro, he blushed and Mikaru said.

"This is amazing Hiro! I love it"

"Yeah, Mikaru I-" They were so close, Hiro was too nervous. He looked at Mikaru and he wanted to kiss her. Mikaru knew it, she got nervous too. She just pulled away leaving Hiro kissing the air.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Hiro opened his eyes and he said awkwardly.

"Nothing" Mikaru laugehd,she looked at her clock and she saw the hour.

"I'm late for the speech! You are coming Hiro?" He looked at the ground and he said.

"I'm just staying here just few minutes, I´ll catch up." She smiled and ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:She is evil?

Hiro was confused, he liked Mikaru? When Hiro saw her she looked beautiful with her aquamarine dress that was a little bit above the knee and in the neck a gold necklace with a red heart. When he saw her he was in shock, she didn't look that the simple or normal Mikaru she looked more beautiful. Hiro didn't know how to express his feelings, one idea that he got was scream into a jar everything but that just didn't sounded good. If Tadashi would be alive he could talk to Hiro, but he was dead. He whispered stupid cause he wanted to be more than the friend of Mikaru, but in that condition of the lost of her sister it wasn't a good time to tell her. When Hiro was inside the mansion Mikaru was almost to say the speech. She looked nervous, when she was in the microphone she stammered.

"A-attention please" Everyone looked at her, she gasped cause they looked more than one hundred people.

"Hi, my name is Mikaru Soyo and I'm gonna say the speech of the new technology center." She cleared her throat

"For ages, humans were creating more inventions that now are just one of our simple things of today like cellphones but today we can make things like…flying cars and laser eyes? Mikaru looked at the speech and whispered

"Who wrote this?" The 5 friends looked at Fred. He smiled awkwardly and said.

"What?! Its true" They laughed and Mikaru continued. "And now, with this new technology center founded by.." And everyone screamed, in the other side of the saloon were a lot of flying knives pointing at Mikaru, the knives were so fast that they almost kill Mikaru but she dodged the knives. She got scared, but she saw a line of magnetic force in the ceiling that was going outside. Mikaru ran and saw that again in the roof, she climbed a climbing plant and when she was on the roof she saw a shadow, the shadow turned around and it was… Mei, the sister of Mikaru. Mikaru was on shok.

"M-mei, I-i thought you disappeared. I'm glad that you are fine." Mei didn't looked happy to see Mikaru, her eyes looked cold and off. When she talked her voice sounded cold and dark.

"Stay away from me you stupid! It seems that you were invited to the party it was just for students. Right?" Mikaru looked confused, that wasn't her sister, she was cold and bad. Mikaru only remembered her quiet and dumb.

"Yes, it was just for students. Mei I was worried about you , were have you been all this ti-" Mei interrupted her.

"I should be in that party instead of you Mikaru, all my dreams were crushed because of you!" Mikaru got quiet, her dreams? Mei laughed.

"You didn't know that I am also a nerdy? " Mikaru looked at the head of Mei and near her ear was, a neuro-magnet? Mei didn't know about the neuro-magnet or science, and it would take months to make one.

" How did you knew about the neuro-magnet?" The sisters were looking each other for seconds until Mei said.

"All my life I've been trying to show everyone that I am more smarter than you. But when I tried to enter to SFIT they told me that there was no space for me, then another girl called Mikaru Soyo tried to enter and guess what? She was welcomed with pleasure, and I made something more amazing that her and they didn't let me in. Now I will crush you just like you crushed my dreams!" And Mei using the neuro-magnet grabbed a giant rock for decoration and threw it to Mikaru, but then a giant red robot stopped the rock in the air. Then four persons ran into Mei.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Join the team.

Honey Lemon started to threw the balls to Mei, but she just stop them and throw them into the floor, Mei threw a lot of trees that they were on the roof cause it was some kind of garden, Wasabi was cutting them with his laser- induced plasma hands, but he was stopped by a giant tree. Fred jumped really high and tried to stop Mei but with her mind she stopped all of the team, well not all of the team. Hiro and Baymax were flying and trying to distract Mei so Mikaru could escape, but a piece her dress got stuck under a rock and she could not escape. Mei saw her and grabbed a giant tree, when she was almost to threw it Mikaru ripped her dress and she felt down of the roof, Mei wanted to follow her but her neuro-magnet got some fails and she needed to leave. Mei flew in the sky until she lost in it. Mikaru was hanging of the roof and she fest down again but this time she thought it was her end until Baymax catch her. All the friends of Hiro were looking at Baymax with Mikaru in his arms in the roof. They stooped and Mikaru was on shock, again.

"H-how and w-when did you.. I'm speechless. Anyways, thanks for saving me and.." Mikaru looked at them, she got surprised.

"Baymax? Hiro, Gogo , Wasabi, Honey Lemon and….?" She looked at Fed.

"Fred!" He exclaimed, Mikaru smiled awkwardly. All her friends were superheroes?

"You are superheroes or something else?" Mikaru asked, if she saw everything they needed to tell her the truth.

"Yes, we are Big Hero 6 and Mikaru, why that girl tried to kill you?" Hiro said, Mikaru got nervous cause all that story will be a little strange and confusing.

"She was my sister, Mei. Hiro remember when I talked you about her? Hiro nodded. " Well, it seems that I didn't know that she was a super genius and she got the neuro-magnet ,I crushed her dreams and now she wants to kill did I mention that increased the power of the neuro -magnet and that can destroy all the city?" At the end she smiled.

"Crushed her dreams?" Gogo asked.

"Super genius?" Honey Lemon asked.

" Destroy the city?" Wasabi asked.

"If we don't do something she's going to kill Mikaru. Mei is stronger than all of us together, and the only way that we cant beat her is fire against fire" Hiro looked at Mikaru.

"Mikaru, do you want to be part of the team?" She got surprised, they were asking her if she wanted to be part of the team.

"Thanks but no thanks. She tried to kill me with flying knives, flying knives! And increased the power of the neuro-magnet will take months. It's impossible, I'm sorry." She looked at the team again and all looked tired, they needed someone.

"Fine! I'll do it but you will have to help me, okay?" They smiled, Mikaru too until she knew that they didn't know were can be Mei.

"We don't know where is Mei, or where she can be" Gogo said, she looked at Fred's hand and he got a paper. " Fred, what is that?" Fred looked at the paper, he read it and said.

"I don't know, it just says day of revenge in a science fair and in the bottom says Mei Soyo" Gogo sighed. "You nitwit! It's of Mei. Maybe she will be there, but why? Mikaru forgot that she would be in that fair.

"I'm going to be in that fair! Exposing about magnetics and stuff. How she knew it? Hiro only said.

"I don't know but welcome to the team Mikaru. First you will need some upgrades." Mikaru looked confused but then she smiled and sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nerds working.

At Hiro's house all the friends were working with the neuro-magnet, testing and testing but still that it didn't work. Mikaru was losing her faith, and she was all the time saying in her head that it will not work. They spend all the day working on it. Wasabi was the first who left because he had some plans, Fred leaved to cause they will have a family reunion in his house, Gogo and Honey Lemon leaved together cause they had another project. Mikaru wanted to leave and she said.

"Thanks Hiro for helping me but it will not work, everyone left. Its impossible, sorry." He stopped Mikaru.

"Don't leave, it can work trust me." Mikaru sighed. She turned around and said.

"Fine, I'll stay. But It will not work." Hiro smiled, at the same time Baymax was doing something with the neuro-magnet and it was a miracle, he fix it.

"Baymax, how did you…? Nevermind, let's see if works." Hiro said, Mikaru grabbed the neuro-magnet and she put it near her ear.

"What can I move?" Mikaru asked. "I don't know" Hiro said. Then Mikaru got an idea, she looked mischievous at Hiro. She moved her hand and she was levitating Hiro.

"Mikaru!" He exclaimed, she laughed. "Put me dow-" She waved her hand and Hiro was moving all around the garage. After 2 minutes she decided put him down.

"Sorry, I got too excited! And I can't control myself sometimes" Hiro smiled and said.

"I've been working on something for you, here." And he gave Mikaru some kind of super-suit . Mikaru got excited again.

"Oh my gosh! Can I put in now? Not in front of you obviously" Both blushed

"where is your bathroom?" Hiro pointed at a door in the garage.

"Thanks" Mikaru said, and she walk in there. Hiro sighed, he was confused about something. Her voice was so… sweet and nice, her eyes showed joy and happiness. But sometimes it showed sadness and depression, maybe about her sister or her parents. Hiro knew how she felt, it was awful. Mikaru came out of the bathroom wearing the suit that Honey Lemon designed for her, Hiro just made the belt that had something really special.

"So, what do you think?" Hiro's mouth was touching the floor, her eyes looked more green with the necklace with a jewel in the form of a diamond, a lavender chest protector and a lightly grey suit with her deep grey boots with a lavender strip on the top and fingerless gloves. Not to mention the helmet that was like headphones (Honey decided to put that because she knew that Mikaru liked music) color grey.

"You look beatifu-. I-i mean, you look great" Mikaru smiled, she looked at the belt with some kind of diamond shaped plasma.

"Why did you put these diamond shaped plasma things?" Mikaru asked.

"Look, you can use your mind for grab one and it will turn into a thin diamond. When you throw it can freeze every moving thing except for people." Hiro said, Mikaru grabbed one and threw it to a plant that moving with the wind. It freeze.

"Wow, that was awesome!" She smiled so big, Hiro too. One thing that MIkaru didn't notice it was that Hiro was wearing his flying suit. "When did you changed your clothes?" Hiro grabbed Mikaru's arm and showed to her Baymax 2.0, Mikaru was surprised.

"When that happened?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm going to show you San Fransokyo . A lot of things changed so maybe if you want we can fly on Baymax" Mikaru was almost to explode.

" Maybe you will be scared of flying so…"Hiro said, Mikaru interrupted Hiro.

"Are you crazy, come on!" And Hiro climbed Baymax and helped Mikaru climb. They both looked at eachother for some second until Hiro said

" Baymax, wings! Fly!" And they started to fly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Show you San Fransokyo.

The sky looked beautiful the clouds were so near to them, Mikaru was laughing while she was holding Hiro's hand. When Hiro looked at her he felt really happy, holding her hand felt like something nice and sweet. They near the port of San Fransokyo. They were flying over the water.

"This is amazing!" Mikaru yelled. They laughed and smiled.

" I knew you will like it, come on Baymax faster!" Hiro yelled, and Baymax went faster and faster. The wind in her face make she felt happier than never. The glass that just covered the eyes of Mikaru made more clear. Everything was just perfect until… Mikaru fall down of Baymax.

"Mikaru!" Hiro screamed, Baymax flied faster as he can but Mikaru didn't seemed scared. Instead she was laughing and she closed her eyes slowly.

"Mikaru!" He yelled again even more afraid that something could happen to her. The water was more and more close to her until she opened her eyes and she stopped to fall. At the same time Hiro and Baymax were almost to save her but they stop too, they were amazed.

"Mikaru are you crazy, why you did that!?" Mikaru was amazed of what she was doing, she was levitating herself.

"Well, if I can levitate you I can levitate myself." Hiro couldn't believe it, Mikaru was floating over the water. He looked worried for Mikaru and a little bit angry.

"But what if it didn't worked?" Hiro asked, Mikaru smiled and laughed.

"You and Baymax would save me. Right?" Hiro blushed.

"Yeah, but…" He couldn't be more worried since Tadashi ran into the fire and he died. He didn't wanted to know what could happen if Mikaru died everything he loved will disappear. Wait, everything he loved? He thought her smile, her eyes, her laugh, even when she gets mad. That happens all the time.

"Come on Hiro, a race!" Mikaru exclaimed in tone of excitement. Hiro challenged her.

"Really, me and Baymax can go faster." Mikaru smiled and said.

"Let's see if is true" And she flew in the sky really fast. Hiro and Baymax looked each other and Hiro said.

"Baymax, thrusters!" And the race started, Hiro and Mikaru were flying trying to catch each other. Mikaru was slowed down until she thought that she lost them. Hiro and Baymax passed Mikaru really fast and she laughed and started to fly even more faster, it doesn't seemed like a race it was more friendly and nice without insults or that feeling of winning for been the best. Hiro looked at Mikaru and the way that the sun reflected on her eyes was beautiful, the way that she laughed and how she was full of joy. Mikaru looked at him and both blushed. Mikaru looked up and she exclaimed.

"Hiro watch out!" And Hiro saw a big building close to him, they almost crashed and they went up and up but then Hiro fall down.

"Hiro!" Mikaru yelled, and she flied and catch Hiro.

"You almost died! Are you ok?" She was holding Hiro's arms and she took him with Baymax.

"You do care of me?" Hiro asked smiling,Mikaru's face turned red.

"You are my friend, and remember that you tried to save me like 20 minutes ago" Mikaru got mad again.

"So you have a crush on me" Mikaru looked at him with a face of I'm going to murder you.

"I was just playing Mikaru" Hiro calmed her but it didn't worked.

"Dont play with me like that please" Hiro smiled again.

"But I like to do it" Mikaru got so mad that she screamed angry.

"Why you like it?" Hiro also got a little bit mad.

"Because you look cute when you are mad!" Both blushed and Mikaru said.

"Let's go home, your aunt most be worried" Hiro nodded in agreement.

On their way home they didn't talked, they just communicate with their eyes when Hiro fall down. The way that Hiro was worried for Mikaru and how Mikaru was worried for Hiro, they didn't explained that. When they were on Hiro's house Mikaru changed her clothes in the bathroom and Hiro after her. When they were with their normal clothes Hiro looked at his Mega-Bot and sighed.

"You miss bot-fights?" Mikaru asked slowly, Hiro said

"Just a little bit, but it's illegal so…" Mikaru grabbed Hiro's arm

"Let's go to a bot-fight, I've never been in one" Hiro looked at Mikaru and said

"But my Mega-Bot its broken" Mikaru gave him a mischievous smile and said "I got an idea"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bot-Fight

In a dark alleyway, people was yelling and talking at the same time and it was a lot of noise. Hiro was nervous because last time he was there he almost got killed, Tadashi saved him but now he wasn't ,there he was afraid of something. Mikaru instead was amazed, she never broke the rules before cause she was always been watched by teachers or teacher's pets. She was finally able to do something that was wrong.

"Mikaru we have to go." Hiro said, Mikaru didn't heard him and she got into the crowd cheering and yelling.

"Mikaru!" Hiro exclaimed grabbing her arm. She turned around and said.

"What!?" She seemed annoyed by Hiro.

" It's dangerous and we don't have a robot" Mikaru rolled her eyes and said.

"I got an idea" While they were talking a bot-fight was ending and was amazing the way that the winner was taking the price really calmed and sure of herself.

" Now who wants to fight against my little-bot!" Yelled the winner, it was a girl of pink hair and two ponytails wearing some kind of strange big glasses in her head. Her name was Aiko the new winner of all the fights after Yama 'cause he was in jail but Aiko wasn't arrested. Mikaru walked toward Aiko and said.

"I'll fight against your robot" Mikaru seemed really sure of herself , for the first time Hiro was nervous in a bot-fight because he always won in all the bot-fights he was. But now was just Mikaru against a winner.

"You don't have a robot darling" Aiko said scoffing, Mikaru smiled and she challenged her.

"You can choose a robot for me to fight against you and I'll have to do it" Aiko looked at her friends and Mikaru said.

"Are you afraid of losing?" Aiko smiled and sighed.

"Ok girl, I'm going to choose….. that robot" She pointed to a small little robot that a man had, obviously the man gave the bot to Aiko because she was also now by been expert on martial arts and she was able to brake a brick. Mikaru grabbed the bot and she broke one of the arms of the robot.

"Oops, can I have just a moment to fix it?" The eyes of Aiko rolled, Mikaru turned around and Hiro told to her.

"Mikaru this is dangerous and you need to pay" Mikaru grabbed from her pocket a bunch of bills.

"I have a plan" And she turned around to Aiko, she put the money in the plate and took seat on the ground. They gave to Mikaru the remote of the bot and the fight started.

"Come on Mikaru! You can do it!" Hiro yelled, and in a moment the bot of Mikaru gave an electric shock to her opponent, leaving the robot all destroyed. Aiko looked at Mikaru and said.

"You cheated!" Mikaru grabbed the money and said.

"I do not cheated, I'm just smarter than you" Aiko looked angry, she and her friends walked toward Mikaru while she was putting the money in her pocket.

"You will pay for this" And behind her were a lot of men looking at Mikaru and Hiro angry. Hiro grabbed Mikaru's wrist and said. "RUN!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The escape

Hiro and Mikaru were running while the friends of Aiko tried to catch them. Hiro started to yell at Mikaru.

"I told you this was not a good idea!" Mikaru smiled and she said.

"Are you kidding me? This is the first time I break the rules, it feels so awesome!" But then they stopped in an alleyway without exit, the Aiko's pets were almost there. Mikaru got mad, she started to search for an exit. The men were in front of them.

"Hiro I'm so sorry!-"Mikaru yelled, Hiro was next to her. He saw a rope that was connected to a tall building, he grabbed Mikaru's hand and said.

"Mikaru come with me!" They ran toward the rope, Hiro first climbed but when Mikaru did it a man grabbed her wrist.

"Agh Let me go you rat!" And she kicked his face. Mikaru climbed the rope and Hiro said.

"What we do know?" Mikaru stand up and she saw all San Fransokyo from the building (it was a tall building).

"Wow, look at this view" Hiro stand up and he also saw the view.

"It's amazing" Hiro saw Mikaru, the breeze in her face and the lights of San Fransokyo were shining in her eyes. Hiro wanted to grab her hand but Mikaru notice it and she fast quit her hand. She saw Hiro and she said.

"Hiro I have to go, Sarah most be worried" Hiro nodded in agreement, while were walking to Mikaru's house they were talking about the bot-fight. Hiro asked Mikaru.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Mikaru grabbed the money from her pocket and she said.

"Buy things to fix my house? I don't fix the hole that Sarah opened two weeks ago" They laughed. When they were in front of Mikaru's house before she got in she said.

"Thanks Hiro, this is the best day I ever had" And she kissed Hiro´s cheek. Mikaru smiled and she disappeared in the dark of the house. Hiro was on shock, he wanted to scream and jump because he knew that he liked Mikaru and he thought he was on the friend zone, but after that moment he just lived to his house. When Mikaru was inside her house she was searching for Sarah while she was thinking about Hiro.

"He is so cute… Sarah?" She couldn't find her.

"Sarah where are you!?" Mikaru heard some noise in the room of paintings, it sounded like someone that was on trouble. When she turned on the lights she saw Sarah being forced with ropes and Mei was trying to leave from other hole that Sarah opened to the building.

"Sarah!" She saw Mei. The expression of Mei's face was of anger, hate and darkness. Once Mikaru was sure, Mei wanted to destroy her but not in the way that she thought. Destroy her emotional.

"Mei don't hurt her!" But Mei didn't listened, she had in her wrist some kind of bracelet that had a strange tiny arrows, when Mikaru wanted to help Sarah Mei pointed her and she shoot a tiny arrow that shoot Mikaru, she fall asleep in few seconds. Mei also shoot Sarah for she calmed down. When everything was quiet Mei opened a hole in the ceiling and with a cable she attached herself and Sarah and they climbed. When Mikaru woke up everything was destroyed, the ceiling, the paintings ,except for one that was a painting of Mei and Mikaru. It seemed that Mei still loved Mikaru as a sister. Mikaru then got furious and she screamed so loud that dogs started to bark. All her lovely paintings full of memories… were gone.


	16. IMPORTANT NEWS PLEASE WATCH

Im gonna change the fanfiction to Wattpad and change some parts of the story. Make it less "romantic" and stuff, so here's the link of my Wattpad

user/LeaZandley

Please visit my other fanfictions of ROTG, The Dazzlings and The Book of Life.


End file.
